tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Idol Mayhem
This is the ninth episode of Survivor: Norway Challenges Reward Challenge: Drum Roll Each member of a four-person team holds a different-sized drum, and they attempt to bounce a ball between them down a course and to the team's finishing barrel, heading over several waist-high hurdles, and returning to the last of two gates they passed through (or to the start) if they drop it. First to get three balls into their barrel wins. Reward: Overnight cruise, including dinner Winner: John Snow, Justin Banks, Levi Goodman, Quinn Donaldson Immunity Challenge: Flashback The contestants must listen to a list of symbols called out by Probst, then use a knife to stab into the corresponding symbols on a solving board in the right order. Get it wrong and they're out. Last one left wins. The contestants were also given the option to sit out of the challenge and eat cheeseburgers if they wanted to. Winner: Justin Banks Story Night 24 The final eight return from Tribal where Maria became the first member of the jury. Quinn calls the women 'dumbasses' for not listening to him and tells them they will be going home. The women ignore him while Justin berates Quinn for his comment. Day 25 The final eight meet Jeff for their next reward challenge. The blue team consists of Leo, Sam, Julie, and Alex. The green team consists of Levi, Quinn, John, and Justin. The blue team is unable to communicate very well, causing them to drop the ball and force them to start over. Despite their dislike of Quinn, the green team get through the course well the first time, giving them the first point. The blue team finally make it to the end but drop the ball, causing Sam to swear. The green team gets half way through by the time the blue team restarts. The green team gets their second ball in their basket, furthering their lead. The blue team finally score their first point. They rush back to try and catch up but are too late as the green team score their third point, winning them reward. The four reward winners walk up to their reward and congratulate each other. However, once they're on, Quinn begins to become obnoxious. He goes on about how he was the reason they won and they should thank him. Although he is ignored, he keeps going on about how he is the best. Meanwhile, at camp, Julie jokes, saying that being without Quinn for the day is like a reward. The other three laugh. Leo then begins to do impressions of Quinn, sending the tribe into even more laughter. The four then comment on Quinn's comment from the previous night. Alex states that it was uncalled for as they're just playing a game and things don't need to be personal. Everyone agrees. Meanwhile, on the boat, Quinn berates Levi. Quinn states Levi has done nothing in the game and will be the next to go. Levi states she's fine with going next if it means she no longer has to deal with him. Quinn simply laughs and calls Levi a 'dumbass.' Justin and John, who are listening to the two, comment on what is happening. Day 26 The four reward winners return to camp and Quinn begins to brag about how good the reward was. Levi also overhears Justin talking to Sam about the reward. Enough with Quinn's rudeness (and Justin's perceived rudeness), Levi goes off. Levi tells Quinn he is an unlikable, little brat and is nothing more than a pathetic bully. Justin tries to intervene but Levi turns to him, going off on him for aligning with a bully. She then storms off. While Quinn isn't phased by what Levi said, Justin seems hurt. Justin goes off with Leo to talk about what Levi said. Justin says he is worried about how he will be seen by America for working with a bully. Leo calms him, saying they will know that he doesn't condone what Quinn does. Day 27 The final eight meet Jeff for their next immunity challenge. Julie gives the necklace back as Jeff explains the challenge. He also adds that anyone who chooses to sit out may enjoy cheeseburgers and french fries for the duration of the challenge. When asked who will sit out, Quinn and Leo raise their hands. As the challenge begins, Quinn and Leo stuff their faces. Everyone gets through the first round alright. In the middle of the second round, Sam gets the incorrect guess, eliminating her. In the third round, John and Levi get the fifth symbol wrong, leaving Julie, Justin, and Alex. They all get through the next two rounds unscathed but in the sixth round, they get three different answers. Jeff tells Justin he is correct, winning him individual immunity. The final eight return to camp and Quinn begins to gloat about the food. However, he is ignored as everyone leaves to discuss strategy. John, Justin, Alex, and Leo go to the well to talk about whether they should vote Levi or Quinn. Leo brings up how peaceful camp is with Sam and Julie so he believes they deserve to stay longer. The other three agree. Justin brings up Quinn's obnoxiousness and Levi's temper, both of which are disruptive. Alex and John state they want to keep the men's numbers up so Levi should go. However, the other two prefer seeing Quinn going as they no longer need him. John argues that the women may have the idol so it would be dangerous to get rid of Quinn as it could risk a 3-3 tie at six. Meanwhile, Sam urges Levi to apologize to Justin as it could benefit them. However, Levi states she can't as she has principles. Levi storms off, leaving a frustrated Julie and Sam. The two discuss cutting their loses and voting Levi to save themselves. Sam and Justin chat by the river. Sam asks if their final two deal is still intact, to which Justin states that, while they are on opposite sides, he does want the two of them at the end. Sam begins to doubt Justin. At Tribal, Levi goes over her outburst towards Quinn and Justin and how Justin is supporting a bully. Jeff asks Quinn if he sees himself as a bully, to which he says he isn't and that Levi is being petty because she is leaving. Justin says that what Levi said hurt him because he has been against bullying his whole life, to which Levi scoffs. Quinn goes over how Levi is just being desperate and it is pathetic. The tribe is then called to vote. In the end, Quinn is spared as everyone votes Levi and sends her to the jury. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Quinn continues to gloat. * Jokes turn into fights. * A challenge ends in a close call! Author's Notes